


Happy Fortieth

by FayeBell



Series: Moments in Life [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Harry's Birthday, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeBell/pseuds/FayeBell
Summary: "“I heard my husband’s an old man now,” she whispered in a husky voice, licking her lips. “Yeah, he is,” admitted Harry, following the movement of her tongue with his eyes, “You really shouldn’t be naked in bed with an old bloke like me, should you?” “Nah, guess I shouldn’t. Better be off, then. Maybe there’s some hot thirty-year-old out there, with more stamina.”" (H/G)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley (mentioned)
Series: Moments in Life [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878286
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Happy Fortieth

**\- 2020 -**

As Harry Potter awoke on the sunny Friday of his fortieth birthday, he simply felt blissfully happy to just lie there for a while, not moving, nor opening his eyes. He just enjoyed the peace and quiet, which was a pretty rare thing in their house during the summer holidays. Which came as no surprise, as their large townhouse, which they’d acquired shortly before Albus was born, was pretty packed these days.

Currently James _and_ his current girlfriend Alice Longbottom-Abbott, Albus, Lily, Baby Artie and Teddy (plus Victoire, obviously) were all staying there, and since Ginny wouldn’t allow James and Alice to share a room, he had to share with Al, while Alice and Lily were in Lily’s room, as Teddy and Victoire occupied James’s (to his dismay and disgust; “If I catch them shagging _on my mattress,_ I’ll move out!”).

All in all, it was really rather adventurous at the moment. But not right now. In this moment everything was perfect. Harry felt Ginny stirring next to him, so he reached an arm out, wrapping it around her middle and pulling her close to him, so her naked back was pressed against his bare chest. He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the line of her clavicle.

A soft moan escaped her and she turned around. He opened his eyes for the first time, looking at her. She was still as beautiful to him as she was when they’d been at school. Her soft cheeks, her full lips, those large bright brown eyes and the uncountable number of freckles tattered across every inch of her milky-white skin. There were so many of them, that she almost seemed tan in the summer.

She reached out a hand to softy stroke his dark hair, which was slightly streaked with silver, then moved on to cup his cheek, playing with the short beard.

“I heard my husband’s an old man now,” she whispered in a husky voice, licking her lips.

“Yeah, he is,” admitted Harry, following the movement of her tongue with his eyes, “You really shouldn’t be naked in bed with an old bloke like me, should you?”

“Nah, guess I shouldn’t. Better be off, then. Maybe there’s some hot thirty-year-old out there, with more stamina.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, then he abruptly flipped her over, so that she was lying on her back underneath him, while he pressed his hips against hers. “You sure about that?” he growled, before pressing a lingering kiss to her lips.

“You _could_ convince me otherwise,” Ginny said slowly. “But you’d have to be r _eally_ good.”

Pushing against his shoulders with the palms of her hands, she managed to switch their positions, meaning she was on top now.

“If I remember correctly,” said Harry, “it is my birthday, today. Wouldn’t it be your turn to be _really_ good? I distinctly remember you promising me kisses for all my birthdays until the end of times.”

“Oh well,” said Ginny, contemplating. “I guess, I better live up to my promises, then.”

Harry lifted his head from the pillow, expecting a kiss, but Ginny evaded him, instead licking a straight line over the column of his throat before moving lower.

Her fingers traced patterns over his naked torso, dancing over the sculpted lines of his lanky body and dipping into the shaped V that led the way into his underwear. She sucked and licked her way down his chest, leaving dark bruises everywhere, blowing kisses over them. Harry slightly arched his back, softly stroking her hair. When she lightly bit into the side of his hip, he let out a groan, wrapping a strand of red around his fingers.

She tucked at the elastic waistband of his underwear, maneuvering it down his legs, freeing him to her eager hands and hungry mouth. She practically devoured him, making his hips buck uncontrollably, as he fisted her hair in his hands, urging her to keep going, to take him deeper down her throat …

She hummed around him, drawing another moan from him as she swirled her tongue, letting him guide her with his grip. After a few more minutes, he hissed, biting his lip, pushing her head down further and fell over the edge with a soft groan. He released her and she gasped for breath as she crawled up to him, nuzzling her face against his shoulder. He rested his forefinger against her chin, turning her head and bending over to kiss her passionately on the mouth, entering her with his tongue, tasting himself on her lips.

“Well, your birthday kisses have definitely progressed in the last 23 years,” he smirked, letting the tips of his fingers dance closer towards the apex of her thighs.

“Huh, I wonder why that is,” Ginny mumbled, grinning wickedly at him. “But, I’m sure you’re aware of that, I wouldn’t have stopped at a kiss, if Ron hadn’t interrupted as at your seventeenth, right?”

“Ah, the desperate teenage boy inside me just had a heart attack.”

“He better had one. I mean, can you imagine, telling your teenage-self he’d get to marry the hottest witch in Britain?”

Harry raised an eyebrow, slightly squinting as though trying to see her more clearly without his glasses. “I wouldn’t wanna lie to the poor bloke.”

Ginny shrieked, hitting Harry with her pillow. “You take that back, Potter, right now!” she demanded.

He caught her by the wrists, pushing her back against the bed, hovering over her. “I’m sorry, love. But it would still be a lie, if I told my younger self he’d get to marry Britain’s most beautiful witch. -- Stop struggling I’m not finished. I’d tell him he’d get to marry the world’s most beautiful and funny and kind and loving girl, and he’s a lucky bastard, too.”

Ginny smiled, caressing his cheek and the faint scar across it. “He really is a lucky bastard,” she agreed, pulling her husband down for another kiss. “But you know what?” she whispered into his ear and he could feel her hot breath fanning against his neck, giving him goosebumps. “I’m pretty lucky, too.”

And at these words, Harry lost himself between her legs, trying to close every distance between them, melting their bodies into one.

A while later, as they slightly detangled themselves from one another, still panting from their recent highs, Ginny swung her legs sideways of the bed and smiled over her shoulder at Harry. “Happy fortieth.”


End file.
